


Дорогая фантазия

by aleks_neko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аллен мечтает о Канде и дрочит на его светлый образ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогая фантазия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Аурум

…Канда чистит катану от крови акум так, словно она – самая величайшая драгоценность на свете. Канда тренируется, убивает, ест, гуляет с ней. Ей богу, как с девушкой возится. Интересно, он с ней и спит в обнимку?

Аллен издал короткий смешок, закончив с отжиманиями от пола. Перевернувшись на спину, он перевел чуть сбившееся дыхание, и начал качать пресс. Интересно, задумался он, почему каждый раз, когда он тренируется в одиночестве, его постоянно преследуют мысли о Канде. Аллен потряс головой, отгоняя упорно лезущие в голову глупые мысли. Какая разница, что Канда делает с Мугеном? Вскочив на ноги, Аллен со стоном потянулся, разминая натруженные мышцы. 

Процесс восстановления после одной, ну очень разгромной драки с Кандой – а сначала это было тренировкой – шел подозрительно медленно, не так, как обычно. Но Матрон на все его вопросы менторским тоном дала очень емкий ответ, что-то в духе «некоторым идиотам надо быть аккуратнее и чаще отдыхать, а не заниматься не пойми чем».

«Отдохнуть?» – на лице Аллена расплылась злобная ухмылка. Кто ему тут дает отдыхать, гоняя по всем этажам, втайне от той же Матрон? Уж явно не сотрудники научного отдела Черного Ордена. И хотя последние пару дней Аллен не видел Канду, тренировки с другими экзорцистами такого удовольствия, как с ним, не доставляли. Подойдя к скамье, где лежало полотенце и фляга с водой, Аллен плеснул ее в лицо, брызгами освежая его. «Черт возьми, почему он это делает?», – мелькнуло в его голове. 

Он раз за разом мысленно возвращался к Канде. Одной из самых странных в его жизни личностей. По странности, конечно, на первом месте стоял Кросс со своими специфическими методами обучения, за ним Комуи со своей любовью к науке и всяким механическим штучкам, все время сходившим с ума, но Канда…   
Он был сильным, очень сильным, и Аллен совсем по-детски завидовал ему. А еще Канда имел чертовски тяжелый характер. О том, что у него самого характер тоже не сладкий, Аллен предпочел не вспоминать.

Стоило ему представить, как Канда со своим равнодушием к людям может вести себя совсем иначе: свободно, на грани разврата, – как в штанах стало тесно. Парочка проклятий от стояка не избавила, а вот чертово подсознание, и так не подчиняющееся контролю, подкинуло еще несколько пошловато-горячих картинок с Кандой.

…Канда шепчет ему непристойности и просит что-то странное, ведет горячим шершавым языком по шее Аллена, трется об него…

Рука на автомате расстегнула штаны, освобождая член. Прохладный воздух, скользнувший по коже, только добавил острых ощущений от непристойных фантазий. Аллен сам себя пожурил за бесстыдные действия, но все же вернул руку в штаны, оглаживая полувозбужденный член. Подвигав ладонью вверх-вниз, почувствовал, как в паху растекается приятное тепло, и снова ринулся в свои иллюзии.

…в глазах Канды будет полыхать ярким пламенем желание, он будет улыбаться своей хищной улыбкой, обещая убийственное наслаждение. Снимать с него эти чертовы штаны-водолазки-сапоги будет сущим наказанием. Но зато какая будет потрясающая картина: обнаженный, с разметавшимися по постели волосами, с блестящими глазами, в которых не будет видно синевы, только черные зрачки, с закушенной губой, чтобы не стонать, его раздвинутые ноги, длине которых наверняка завидует Линали, ровный член с набухшей головкой будет лежать на животе и истекать смазкой... 

Аллен сглотнул, переводя дух. Воображение разыгралось не на шутку, подкидывая ему все больше и больше развратных образов с Кандой. Он провел рукой по возбужденной плоти, оттягивая нежную кожицу. Он с легкостью мог представить, как он будет дрочить Канде, прижимаясь к нему со спины. 

…вести пальцами по нежной коже члена и оглаживать большим пальцем головку, размазывая смазку. Шумно дыша, Канда откинет голову ему на плечо, его длинные пальцы, покрытые мозолями, зароются пальцами в волосы и будут дергать. Он будет подаваться бедрами навстречу пальцам, требуя большего, будет тереться ягодицами об его член. 

Аллен едва проглотил комок в горле от разыгравшейся перед его глазами картинки. 

…Потом он потрет чувствительные, потемневшие от крови соски Канды, тем самым вызвав у него тихие ругательства, одновременно целуя-прикусывая кожу за ухом, спускаясь к шее, а другой рукой чуть разведет его ноги, и будет гладить там дразнящими прикосновениями. А потом осторожно начнет растягивать Канду для себя. Через несколько мгновений он смажет себя, быстро, неловко, и одним движением преодолеет сопротивление недостаточно растянутых мышц и очутится внутри Канды, где будет очень горячо, где можно будет расстаться с последними мыслями. А когда Канда сожмет его, выгибаясь от переполняющих ощущений, и кончит ему в руку…

Аллен почувствовал, как приятно-горячая волна прошлась по позвоночнику, и удовольствие болезненно ударило под дых. Несколько движений руки - и его накрыл такой ослепительный оргазм, что перед глазами еще несколько минут полыхало белое сияющее марево.

– Ах ты, мразь мелкая! – раздалось у дверей зала. И, кажется, ему снова не везет, понял Аллен, вытирая руку, испачканную в собственной сперме, об кофту, снятую раньше. Злость, исходящую от мечты из воображения можно было чувствовать на расстоянии. Канда определенно был совсем не в духе. Аллен кинул на него мрачный взгляд и подумал, что его ждет очень утомительный вечер и горы объяснительных.   
Что-то мечты о Канде слишком дорого обходятся.


End file.
